infinity_comics_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Lyndon Danko (IUCU)
"If you trust them, then so do I, sir." ''- Lyndon Danko'' Lyndon Danko is a high-ranking member of the Heroes Protection Agency and the official liaison to the Infinity Knights at the behest of his superior General Mike Hilton. When an Alien Warlord threatens the safety of the Earth, Danko is at first unsure of the heroes but soon praises them after they prove their worth and defeat Trabaxas. Lyndon Danko is portrayed by Michael Sheen. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Danko's early life, except that he joined the Heroes Protection Agency at a young age and became one of it's best agents under the supervision of General Mike Hilton. Invasion of Earth Attack of the Scouts After Hilton learns of an attack by several alien scouts, he sends Danko to investigate. Danko investigates an abandoned HPA dockyard and comes across the scouts, whom he promptly kills, although before they die they give him a warning- "Trabaxas will take your world". Danko returns to the HPA to report his findings to Hilton and Halford, and informs them of Trabaxas. Danko is then promptly dismissed as Halford walks with him. A Team Recruited Danko is present when Jack Calvin comes to the HPA and informs them that Trabaxas has attacked them. After Jack discusses their next move, Danko watches as Jack leaves to recruit several other heroes. Hilton meets with Danko, Halford and Gordon Roth, and Danko supports Halford's concerns that a group of superheroes are not the right people to take on Trabaxas. Hilton puts their mind at ease by telling them that only powered people can take on powered people. When the team is formed, Danko is introduced to Amy Baker, Randall Sykes, Mitchell Quaid and Brett Daniels. After a briefing from Hilton, Danko pulls Mitchell aside and expresses his concerns that the new team cannot take down Trabaxas, worrying Mitchell. First Assault Danko talks with Halford and Roth, and although Roth supports the idea of superheroes taking on an alien warlord, Halford and Danko are not. They suddenly learn that Trabaxas is in a small town near Delta City, and Danko, Halford and Roth join Hilton as they watch the team get attacked by Trabaxas, further worrying him, although he is temporarily relieved when Oracle and Golden Samurai arrive to assist the team. After witnessing the animosity between Jack and James, Danko finds Brett doing some target practice with his bow. Danko informs Brett that he is aware he is different from the others and is not afraid to kill if necessary. Brett informs Danko that he used to be an assassin and is attempting to change, but is not afraid to put an arrow through Trabaxas if necessary. Halford and Danko have another talk and choose to share their concerns with Hilton due to the last attempted fight, but Hilton puts their concerns aside yet again. They are then attacked by Trabaxas, who launches a personal assault on the HPA, and Danko then learns that Trabaxas has kidnapped Quiver. Invasion of Delta City After Quiver returns, Danko is present when Roth reveals that Trabaxas is attacking Delta City, and Hilton sends the heroes in with Jack acting as team leader. Whilst the team fight Trabaxas, Danko watches along with Halford and Hilton, and Danko starts to show faith in the team, as does Halford. Danko later hears Oracle's message to the universe, and promptly smiles. During the message, Hilton informs them that Earth has it's heroes, and that the team are it's first line of defence. Aftermath When the group returns, Mitchell talks with Danko and instills some faith into him, with Danko agreeing that it was the right move. Danko is present as Hilton congratulates the team, and listens to Randall giving the team their official name- Infinity Knights. Danko is then appointed by Hilton to be the official liaison between the Knights and the HPA, and Danko humbly accepts the position. Personality Powers & Abilities Relationships Allies * Heroes Protection Agency ** General Mike Hilton- superior and leader ** Sarah Halford- superior ** Dr. Gordon Roth- ally * Infinity Knights- official liaison ** Jack Calvin/Black Shadow- team leader ** James Jordan/Oracle ** Amy Baker/Blackbird ** Damian Cullen/Golden Samurai ** Randall Sykes/Rush ** Mitchell Quaid/Hercules ** Brett Daniels/Quiver Enemies * Trabaxas † Appearances * Infinity Knights Notes Category:Movie Characters Category:IUCU Characters Category:IUCU Category:Infinity Knights Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Protection Agency Category:HPA Members